You're Family
by Kirriri
Summary: Haku is the newest member of the Vocaloid Family. She's terrified to be the first Utau She's called an Utau here rather than fanmade vocaloid . to live with many other Vocaloids. She's shy clumsy and makes many mistakes. Will she be alright?


_Thump. Thump. Thump._ To Yowane Haku it felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her throat. Nervously she stared at the large oak door to the mansion-like house.

She slowly brought her fist up preparing to knock when the handle to her suitcase slipped from her grip and slammed into the door. Haku put her hand on the door as she bent down to retrieve the fallen luggage. But to her horror right as she reached the handle the door opened sending her crashing down inside the house.

Red with embarrassment she scrambled to her knees staring up at the person standing over her. Above her a tall young man with blue hair and eyes held an ice cream cone. After an awkward moment, while they stared at each other quizzically the boy dropped the sugary cone and creamy liquid onto Haku's long white hair.

"Agh my ice cream!" The boy screamed. "W- What is it?!" A shrill voice screamed. Haku watched a small blonde girl run down the stairs leading down to the front door. "Kaito what did you do!" She yelled as she panted to a stop. She put her hands on her hips and pointed her blue eyed gaze directly at him accusingly. The blue boy, Kaito, slowly turned gaping at the blonde girl.

"R- Rin I dropped my ice cream." He whimpered. Rin sighed.

"I'm sorry Kaito, but c'mon get in the kitchen now." She commanded. _What about me!_Haku wondered as panic surged through her. A mature looking woman with long pink hair walked in and Haku miserably watched her while wallowing in self pity.

"Hey there," She began crouching down next to Haku, "I'm Luka. Come on in, we can get you washed up."Luka held out a hand and Yowane Haku gratefully accepted it. Luka hoisted the other girl up and lead her down a hallway to a rather large bathroom.

"T- Thank you." Haku stuttered so quietly the other girl barely heard her.

"It's cool. You must be really nervous. You're the first UTAU to come live here in our Vocaloid resident. There's actually only 8 of us living here, well 9 including you. The other 17 of us are living in two other houses. We're slowly working on moving in all together, hopefully with more and more UTAUs on the way! Everyone is happy to have you living with us, their just all nervous about it." Luka explained.

"Ah I see." Haku muttered at loss for better words.

"Lay your head back." Luka commanded as she used a spray nozzle to rinse the other girl's hair. "Kaito is super child like often, but he's actually a really nice guy. He's the moron who dropped his ice cream all over you. Rin's the girl. She's the youngest one here, besides her twin brother who she strictly claims was conceived after her. Rin and Kaito are super cute together, of course not romanticly together that is. You see Rin pretty much takes care of her and acts like a bigger sister besides the, what is it, 6 year age difference? Alright you're hair is all clean use this towel." Haku roughly dried her long hair the best she could. "Do you want to meet everyone else or go to your room first?" Luka asked taking the towel back.

"Oh . . . um could I see my room?" Haku shyly asked.

"Yeah of course! You're really shy aren't you?" Haku blushed looking away. "Yeah you are. Don't worry I was too but everyone here is great, we're like a big old family. You'll fit in just great." To Haku's surprise Luka grabbed Haku's giant suit case lugging it down the hallway.

"Oh um-"

"Just fallow me." Luka laughed. Haku fallowed her up to the second story. On the way they got a follower. A thin girl with long teal hair in twin tails fallowed them silently staring at the stranger curiously. Luka opened a door on the left of a hallway with 2 other doors. Haku stepped inside the room and gasped. It was a large room with a king sized bed on one wall. The walls are a white and purple striped that Haku strongly liked. A large walk in closet was on the other side of the bed and then a bathroom. Across from the bed a desk and next to that a grand dresser and then a body sized mirror.

"Most rooms here are for 2 people. But since not all the vocaloids and UTAUs have moved in it's only one person per room for now."

"Ah I see . . ."

"So . . . Who's this?" The girl with teal hair asked.

"Miku, couldn't you be a bit more polite? Anyways this is Haku. Remember, she's come to live with us." Luka explained.

"Oh, her! The UTAU right? Hi I'm Miku." Miku stuck out a hand forcing Haku to shake it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Wow you're real quite too. Are you . . . shy?" Miku asked. With each word she grew closer and closer to Haku.

"I guess so." She managed to say.

"Yeah I can tell." Miku said spinning around playfully.

"Alright now, how about we go meet everyone else." Luka said putting both hands on Miku's shoulders. Haku nodded shyly nervous to meet the others. "Miku call everyone to the dining room." Miku nodded and turned cupping her hands around her mouth.

"DINING ROOM!" Miku yelled. Haku winced and fallowed Luka downstairs. The dining room was a large room with marble floors and beige walls. Taking up nearly the whole room is a large oak dining table with a total of 12 chairs. Against the opposite wall is sliding glass doors that lead to a large backyard. Already Rin and Kaito sat next to each other, Rin eating an orange and Kaito ice cream. Luka beckoned for Haku to sit down and she did so. Luka took her place next to Haku. A tall young man with long purple hair sat down next to Luka.

"Hello beautiful." He said with a cheesy grin. Luka rolled her eyes.

"Hi." She said bluntly. Next a young blond teenager who looked strikingly like Rin sat down next to Rin. Miku came bounding in with a green haired girl. They sat down, next to the purple haired man. Lastly a young woman with short brown hair came in carrying a bottle of rice wine. She took a swig then took her place at the head of the table. Luka gave her a chastising look and then sat up straighter.

"Well everybody I've told you before, but we have a knew member of our 'family'. This is Haku. Now everyone introduce yourself and make her feel at home, alright?" Luka said crossing her arms. The woman with short brown hair rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Hey there, I'm Meiko. You want some?" Meiko held the rice wine bottle towards Haku. "Ah, no thanks." Haku said looking down while blushing. Meiko shrugged taking another gulp from the bottle.

"I'm Len." The blonde teenage boy said.

"I'm Rin. And I'm Len's older sister." Rin exclaimed grinning.

"Um older twin sister by 46 seconds." Len countered back. Rin rolled her eyes grinning slyly at her brother.

"I'm Kaito. Uh sorry about the ice cream thing earlier." He apologized.

"It's fine . . ."

"I'm Gumi. Welcome to the family Haku!" The girl with green hair exclaimed.

"Thanks." Haku tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Miku, but you know that."

"I'm Gakupo." The purple haired guy introduced. Haku glanced over at Luka who grinned at her.

"Alright great. Well I'm on kitchen duty today so can someone give her a tour of the house?" Luka asked. Haku bit her lip nervously. She didn't like the idea of someone else showing her around. She wanted to cling to Luka, but she knew that wasn't possible and she would just be a nuisance.

"I'll do it!" Gakupo exclaimed. Luka sighed giving him a funny look.

"Don't try any funny business." She snapped glancing over at Haku for a brief moment.

"Like that's possible. I'll go with them." Gumi giggled. Gakupo glared at her and she shrugged.

The tour wasn't super long and Haku quickly caught on with the location of everything. During the tour she also learned that Gakupo and Gumi were siblings along with a little brother who's off visiting family. Gakupo is a flirt but actually really likes Luka.

After the tour it was dinner. It seemed to pass in a blur of inside jokes, stupid stories and some food thrown here and there. Before I knew it, Miku was walking me to my room.

"Yeah and so he threw it back! It was hilarious." Miku laughed finishing an elaborate story about gum.

"Wow that's funny." Haku said absent minded. In reality she was thinking about Teto and Defoko, Ritsu and all the other UTAUs she had lived with. But because our old apartment place was being sold Haku had come to live with the VOCALOIDs while all the other UTAUs went to live with family.

"- he did. Um aren't you going to go inside you're room?" Miku asked giving her a funny look. Haku blushed.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Haku said opening her new bedroom door.

"Don't worry . . . Well good night!" Miku exclaimed running to her bedroom in the room next to her.

Haku nodded, more to herself than to any one else really. She sighed and closed her bedroom door. Throughout dinner she didn't utter a word. It was as if she wasn't there. Everyone knew each other so well, Haku really did stand out. Haku shook off the feeling and got ready for bed.

The next day Haku woke up earlier than everyone else. She got showered and dressed for the day and then went downstairs to the kitchen. She felt nervous walking through the house without being led. Haku got a glass of water and slowly took a sip.

"Boo." A voice hissed in Haku's ear. Haku squealed and the glass slipped out of her hand crashing to the floor. Haku stared down in horror at the broken shards. "Wow. Good one new girl." The same voice snapped. Haku glanced over at Meiko.

"You scared me." Haku confessed.

"No, really?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Right." Haku murmured. She bent down picking up a shard clumsily. She hissed as it cut her.

"Wow you're pretty stupid." Meiko chuckled. Meiko turned to a drawer tossing Haku a band aid.

"Sorry. Thanks."

"Relax. And remember, there is such thing as a broom." Meiko swiped the broken glass up, properly disposing them. "Are you just going to just stand there all day?" She snapped. "I have to make breakfast."

"Sorry." Haku blushed scurrying to the backyard. This was the first time she actually went outside in the backyard. It has a large grassy area and a patio with a large glass table. To the left is a beautiful cherry blossom tree with a bench swing hanging from it. The cherry blossoms slightly hid the large shed.

Haku walked off the patio and onto the grass. It felt heavenly soft between her toes. She breathed in the fresh hair and giggled slightly to herself. Haku gasped when she saw a cat hissing.

The small cat was trying to free it's tail from under a lawn mower. Haku wondered how it got stuck like that but either way she rushed over freeing it. The cat purred rubbing itself up against Haku. "Aren't you a cutie. But you better be careful to not get stuck again." Haku crooned. The cat meowed and Haku laughed.

Haku spent the next half hour playing with the cat. Chasing it around the yard, climbing up the tree with it. "You're my closest friend, girl." Haku said laughing to the cat. Haku was disappointed when the back door opened scaring off Haku's newly found friend.

"It's time for breakfast." Meiko yelled with a mysterious grin. Haku blushed.

"Coming." She said. It was the loudest Meiko ever heard the other girl and she burst out laughing while closing the door. Haku slipped inside taking the spot next to Luka. Luka began small talk about while Haku answered short bland answers.

"Ladies and gentle men may I present breakfast!" Meiko shoved a big bowl onto the table. "This is my creation surprise in a bowl!" Haku glanced into the bowl and winced. The texture was slimy with random lumps. It looked like a mix of eggs sausage vegetables and some type of soup.

"Are you sure this is edible?" Kaito asked. Meiko thought for a moment.

"Nope. So how about you take the first bite?" Meiko teased. Kaito winced.

"I'll pass." He groaned.

"So who wants to try it?" Meiko asked.

"I'll pass." Luka muttered giving me an apologetic look.

"I'll try it!" Gumi exclaimed. Rin and Len gave her the thumbs up.

"Not my fault if it kills you." Meiko states. She grabbed a ladle and poured a great big clump onto Gumi's glass bowl. Gumi made a face and looked ready to changer her mind.

"You can do it!" The twins exclaimed.

"Of course I can! Here I go!" Gumi scooped up a large spoonful and shoved it into her mouth. She made a face and bolted out of the room.

"Eh? It can't be that bad. Heh, how about you try new girl?" Meiko asked holding out a spoon and the big bowl of glop.

"Um alright . . ." Haku said. She took the spoon and a medium size scoop of the surprise in a bowl. She hesitantly shoved it in her mouth and couldn't hid the scowl to well. Haku forced down the ill tasting glop.

"Oh . . . how does it taste?" Meiko asked setting down the Surprise in a Bowl.

"It tastes . . . good." For some reason everyone at the table burst out laughing at Haku's little fib. She blushed and Luka stood up pulling out a cell phone.

"How does some pizza sound?" She asked.

"Alright can you hand me a bowl?" Kaito asked. Haku volunteered to help Kaito cook dinner and so far it wasn't going great.

"Where's the bowls?" Haku asked. Kaito sighed and opened a cupboard getting one for himself.

"Here." He said. He threw all the chopped up carrots into the bowl. "Get me the sour cream and onion powder." Haku scurried to the fridge grabbing the sour cream and thrusting it to Kaito.

"Um, where's the onion powder?" Haku asked blushing.

"Like I said in the spice cupboard. The one with the sign that says spices." Haku nodded digging through the shelves. To her horror she knocked the spices down. Breaking one of the bottles in the process.

"I'm so sorry." Haku exclaimed.

"Its uh fine. How about you go help Len with the laundry?" Kaito suggested. Haku nodded and scurried to the laundry room.

"Oh Haku, hi." Len said startled when Haku showed up in the small room.

"Hi, Len. Can I help you with the laundry?" Haku eagerly asked. She felt horrible for not being able to help with anything around the house.

"Sure. I'm just folding the laundry until this load finishes." Len explains. Haku nodded. She began to fold clothes.

"Where do I put it now?" She asked.

"Well that's Meiko's so you put it in her pile which is here." He explained. After a few unsuccessful articles of clothes folded the washer and dryer buzzed to a finish. With each clothing Haku had to ask who's it was and which pile that was. It was slowing Len down.

"You know how to start a washer and dryer right?" Len asked.

"Yeah." Haku said. Len motioned for her to do it. She nodded and began. She was proud with the short time she got it done.

"Good job. Now go wait for dinner. I'll put the load that's in the washer in the dryer and then it should be time for dinner." Len explained. Haku did as told and right as dinner was beginning Len cried out from the laundry room down the hall.

He came running down the hall holding an ugly shade of gray shirt. "It's bleached!" He cried.

"What? The whole load?" Gakupo asked. Len nodded. "What did you do?" He snapped.

"Sorry, that's my fault." Haku said burning bright red. Luka sighed.

"It's fine. But how about from now on you just leave the house work to us?" Luka asked. Haku nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Haku repeated. Rin smiled patting Haku's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I do that too that's why I make Len do laundry." Rin said. Haku nodded but still felt miserable about it.

Dinner went fine but after wards Haku felt a little bit sick._ Did I come down with a cold? _She wondered. She was lying down in her bed and fell asleep even though it was only 7 PM.

In the morning Haku woke up feeling groggy. Her throat hurt and her whole body felt strangely heavy. Breakfast past in a groggy blur that Haku barely recalled. The last she remembered is standing up and collapsing.

"Haku!" Luka yelled. Luka jumped out of her chair and knelt down next to Haku's unconscious body. She pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Is she okay?" Miku asked.

"She's burning up." Luka said looking up horrified.

"Here I'll carry her to her room." Kaito volunteered. He knelt down and picked her up. The whole group of people went up to Haku's room. Kaito put the sick girl onto her bed. He pulled the thick dark blue comforter over her.

"Rin, Len go get the sick kit." Luka commanded. "Miku, Gumi go get a bowl of warm water and cool water." They split off to get the tools. And quickly came back.

"Wow her temperature is 102.6 degrees." Meiko exclaimed.

"That's pretty bad." Gakupo pointed out wiping Haku's forehead with a damp towel.

"Yeah, and she didn't complain at all." Gumi pointed out.

"I feel bad for not noticing." Luka said.

"It's not like you can read minds. Don't worry. She'll get better. She's part of our family isn't she?" Meiko asked grinning. The whole family laughed.

"Of course!" They chorused.

The whole VOCALOID family spent the night taking care of Haku. When she woke up she was startled to see everyone there looking tired.

"Haku, you're awake!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Haku asked nervously turning red.

"You had a fever. You still have a slight one but it's not that bad anymore." Luka explained. They all flinched in surprise when they saw a tear trickle down the girl's cheek.

"Uwah, what's wrong?!" Rin cried.

"I'm s- so sorry!" Haku whimpered trying to wipe away a tear.

"For what?" Len asked.

"I'm such a nuisance! I keep getting in your way, I can't do any house work. I break dishes and now I get sick and you have to take care of me." Haku exclaimed. Meiko chuckled smiling softly while all the other VOCALOIDs stared at Haku shocked.

"It's alright Haku. It's not like you force us to do anything. Yeah you may not be able to do house work but you still try and put all your best effort into it either way! And it's alright to break dishes. Not that you should run around breaking them but it happens ya know! You're a good person, Haku. We want to take care of you, help you. And only you would get upset at the thought that others are carrying a burden because of you. Only you would go save a scary looking stray cat. Don't worry Haku. You're family. A part of our family. We're here for each other, including you." Meiko explained.

To everyone's surprise Haku threw her arms around Meiko. "Thank you!" The girl cried.

"Ah! I get it. Now lay down your sick! We need to nurse you to health!" Meiko cried pushing the sick girl back into bed with a smile.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
